Unlikely Events
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: completely self indulgent ooc, masochist!eli bullcrap. twisteli frickle-fracks ahead.


Eli groaned and rubbed his forhead.

"Shut up…" Came a hiss from the boy he was leaning on.

"You shut up…" Eli snapped back, rubbing his arm, which had a huge, bloody gash in it. Twist repeated what the Shane had said, but in a high pitched mocking tone. Eli would've punched him right in the face if he had felt like moving. It was hot and the both of them had been fighting for a good two hours, which quickly drained their energy.

"Fuck- I can't do this." Twist looked down at the hankerchief he had been holding up to his gushing noise. He threw his head back in frusteration and smashed it against the back of Eli's head. They both groaned in pain but didn't bother moving or reacting.

"You know… the others won't be back at the hideout for another few hours- why don't we go there and cool off?" Eli looked back at Twist.

"What? Dude, I thought you hated me- why are you inviting me into your house to cool off?" Twist looked over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised.

"Because you broke my leg and I need you to carry me there."

"Stop whining, I didn't brea-"

"Shut up and carry me." Eli interupted before Twist could defend himself.

"Fine… whatever…" Eli yelped slightly when Twist picked him up bridal style. He had been expecting Twist to simply support him on his shoulder and walk with him, not to actually carry him. But he didn't argue against it, since it was kind of nice.  
Even when they reached the hideout Twist didn't put Eli down. He kicked open the door and carried the boy up to his room before dropping him on the floor.

"Thanks…" Eli hissed in pain as he rubbed his rear, the floor wasn't exactly soft so his ass throbbed in pain. When he looked up his face turned as red as a rammstone slug and his breath got caught in his throat. Twist was serious aout cooling off so he had taken off his shirt and vest, revealing tan skin over top of rippling muscles that trailed all along his back. The second Twist began turning around Eli cleared his throat and looked away before proceeding to remove his bandoleer and standing up. Just as the belt hit the floor beside him Eli heard the door open and Twist was gone. Eli ran out of his room to the stairwell and saw Twist digging through the frigde, the boy grabbed a bottle, looked at it and quickly chugged it down. 'Jeeze… the guy's acting like he lives here…' Eli thought to himself before heading back into his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and began pulling his pants off, sighing in relief when the cool air hit his sweat drenched legs.

"Here…" Eli jumped a bit when Twist walked in and offered him a drink, a plastic bottle full of fizzy, pink fluid. Cream Soda.

"Thanks." Eli happily took the drink and took a big gulp of it while Twist sat down next to him. The only sound that could be heard was the wind outside and the occassional slug chirping in their sleep. "You should probably go and wash your face off…" Eli chuckled, looking at Twist who was still drenched in his own blood.

"And you should probably put some disinfectant on your arm…" Twist pointed towards the wound on Eli's arm, it was covered in blood and dirt and a few rocks were stuck in it. That's what happens when you're thrown across the ground. Eli simply lifted his arm, looked at it, then stuck his tongue out and made a farting noise with his mouth.

"I'll do it later…" Eli took another sip of his drink and leaned back.

"No. Now." Twist glared at the Shane. "Do you really want it to get all gross and infected.

"I don't care." Eli whined like a child, he pulled a pillow over his face to emphasize his stubborness. Twist muttered something, but Eli couldn't tell what it was. Although in a few minutes the blonde had left and returned, straddled Eli's hips and began pouring some sort of liquid onto a cloth. Before Eli could protest Twist had grabbed his arm and pressed the fabric against Eli's arm, causing him to hiss in pain. He bit his free hand, nearly drawing blood, as Twist rubbed the cloth on his open wound to get any excess dirt out. It felt like pure bliss when the cloth was replaced with clean bandages. Although it did surprise him a bit when a bandaid was pressed onto his cheek. Twist laughed a bit, he took pride in the fact he chose a pink bandage covered in hearts for Eli, it fit him perfectly, and made him look even more adorable than usual.

"See? That wasn't that hard." Twist scoffed as he collected the medical supplies and placed them on a desk that was in the room.

"Ok, now you go and clean all that blood off of your face-"

"Yeah, yeah." Twist waved a hand in the air as he walked off to shower. Once Twist was out of the room Eli removed his shirt and rolled over on the bed, he only closed his eyes for a second when Twist came back into the room with soaking wet hair and nothing but two towels; one around his waist and the other around his shoulders.

"What?" Eli rolled over and groaned after Twist shook him awake. "That was a quick shower."

"You fell asleep for, like, 20 minutes. Are you really that tired?" Twist chuckled as he rubbed the towel around his neck on the back of his head.

"Yeah." Eli nodded and yawned. He jumped a bit when the bed shifted, Twist had laid down next to Eli and was now staring up at the ceiling and humming something. Eli admired the features on his face. The shape of his jaw, the angle of his cheekbones. Even how soft his pink lips looked. Before Eli could stop himself he was leaning over with half lidded eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks when Twist's lips crashed into his, they both winced when their teeth hit but recovered quickly. Twist quickly took control and flipped Eli onto his back, the smaller boy grunted in response when his ass hit Twist's knees and he threw his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hey!" Eli yelped when a hand was slid into the back of his boxers, warm fingers tracing along his asscrack. He breathed heavily when Twist lightly pressd his fingers on Eli's entrance.

"Do you have any lube?" Eli was snapped out of it when Twist asked this. Lube? He hated to admit it- but he did have some.

"I-in the drawer…" He nodded his head in the direction of the desk that was now covered in medical supplies. Twist chuckled a bit as he stood up to retrieve a small bottle. He quickly returned and threw his towel off, revealing his raging boner. Twitching slightly and ready for action. Eli almost felt threatened by it's size. He yelped loudly when Twist pulled him closer and removed his boxers, revealing Eli's cock, which was a bit smaller than average even when hard.

"This… this might hurt a bit, ok?" Twist looked at Eli sweetly before covering his fingers in lube and insterting one into Eli's asshole.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Eli called out, his back arched the second Twist inserted his digit. It was a weird feeling, pain mixed with pleasure. It took him awhile to get used to it, but eventually he moaned everytime Twist slowly pulled his finger in and out. Eli seemed to be used to this now, so Twist added another finger, Eli only winced slightly but continued breathing heavily in pleasure. A third finger was added and Eli froze up. Pain shot up his spine everytime Twist moved his fingers, but he didn't say anything since the pain made everything so much better. Tears filled his eyes and he bit his lip, moaning loudly.

"You ready?" Twist removed his fingers after several minutes and angled his lubricated cock to line up with Eli's hole.

"Yes, yes! Please…" Eli put his arms around Twist's neck as the blonde slid in. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Twist's dick was bigger than the three fingers Eli had inside of him before. The pain was almost unbearable, but the more it hurt the more Eli enjoyed it. Twist began thrusting slowly, Eli held Twist tightly, his arms and legs wrapped around him in a death grip. The blonde had one hand on Eli's back and one of the bed for support. He chuckled everytime he thrust in, hearing Eli hiss his name every few seconds. "Twist… Twist… Tw-Twist!" The sound was sweet, causing Twist to thrust faster and faster wanting to hear his name more. In a matter of a few seconds, Twist was thrusting quickly and roughly, causing Eli to become a moaning, screaming mess on the bed with his legs over Twist's shoulders. A beautiful sight. Twist leaned down and took Eli's lips in his own in a rough kiss, tongues rolling in each other's mouths, Eli was so submissive he had stopped moving his tongue completely, allowing Twist to take control fully. Thrusting even quicker and biting at the Shane's neck. Eli's back arched and he pressed his chest against Twist's.

"You're… you're such a dirty boy, aren't you?" Wait, what did he just say? Twist hadn't even tried to say that it just happened. To his surpise Eli responded.

"Yes! Yes! I-I-I'm filthy- punish me!" Twist felt a rush of ecstasy through out his body as Eli spoke. He chuckled before flipping Eli onto his stomach and holding his hands behind his back. Without thinking he grabbed a handful of Eli's hair with his free hand and pulled it, causing Eli's head to go back. He panicked for a second, thinking he had hurt the boy until Eli called out. "Yes! Oh god- yes! Fuck!" Twist continued thrusting his hips back and forth, slamming naked skin against naked skin. He could feel Eli trying to put his head down, but refused and held the boys hair in his fist. With every passing second Eli wriggled and squirmed, trying weakly to free himself. A silent slurping noise could be heard, Twist assumed it was because Eli was drooling and couldn't wipe it away, so he tried to suck it back into his mouth. Usually Twist would've thought that was disgusting, but right now it fuelled him to thrust even faster. He hit a bundle of nerves and Eli arched his back and shook. His moans could've been heard all throughout the hide out- it was a good thing nobody else was home… hopefully. Twist smiled and began striking Eli's prostate over and over again, causing the boy beneath him to scream "Twist! Twist! Twist!" over and over again.

"Wow, you're disgusting, you know that right, Eli?" Twist leaned down and whispered into Eli's ear. "Somebody as gross as you should be beaten." All Eli could do at this point was nod once Twist let go of his hair. With his now free hand Twist smacked Eli right in between his shoulder blades, leaving a red mark. Eli gasped loudly as the sound of skin against skin sounded through the room. He looked back at Twist, tears in his eyes and a crooked smile on his face. Suddenly, Eli screwed his eyes shut and began shaking. He must be getting close, Twist thought to himself. He could also feel himself getting close to his own climax. He quickly let go of Eli's wrists and flipped him over once more, so they were facing each other. Twist started thrusting quickly immediately, causing Eli to shake and moan and arch his back until a stream of white covered his chest. A sticky mess that quickly spread over his skin. Eli quickly grew limp as Twist continued, within a few seconds Twist shot his load inside of Eli and filling him up, causing both of them to moan loudly. Both boys were shaking and breathing loudly, Twist pulled out of Eli, causing his cum to leak out onto the bed, and he laid down next to the blue haired boy. Eli covered his face.

"Oh my god…" He hissed as he thought back on what just happened. "Did I really… did I really say all that stuff…" He asked as he remembered what had only happened moments ago.

"Yeah… and it was pretty hot." Twist chuckled before leaning over and removing Eli's hands from his face. "Don't worry- I won't tell anybody about this." Twist said as he pressed a gentle kiss onto Eli's lips.

"Thanks…" Eli whispered into Twist's mouth.

"It's no problem- I wouldn't want people knowing I'm into that kind of stuff either."

"No- I mean for fucking me." Eli looked over and Twist and laughed. Twist's face grew red as he rubbed the back of his head

"My pleasure~" Twist said. He jumped a bit when Eli squirmed over to him and hugged him, the two of them cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Burpy and the other slugs all sighed in relief as the boys grew silent. They could all finally get some rest.


End file.
